A tour gone wrong
by SuperUmbreon333
Summary: What happens when an ampharos goes on a tour at the local plushy factory and gets an unexpected surprise? Lets find out.


**So this is my second story and a pretty short chapter at that, I'm not gonna say much here but I hope you enjoy the story. PS: I don't own pokemn**

* * *

"Come on Boris we don't got all day!" a young ampharos shouted excitedly while a male pangoro followed from behind "You can't slow down can you Lilly? The tour doesn't start until-" "No time! We gotta be there so we can be the first to get our tickets" Lilly said as she grabbed Boris's paw and pulled him along to the giant plush doll factory that was just ahead. The local plushie factory was opening its annual factory tour where a certain number of pokémon were invited to see behind the closed doors of the inner part of the factory. Boris smiled seeing how excited she was, after all it was her day and Boris promised he would take her. The two pokémon had just made it to the red doors of the factory "I wonder what we're gonna see first?" Lilly asked curiously as they both waited for the place to open. It wasn't long until the other invited pokémon had came to the entrance with their invitations that had been sent to them by the plush company. Lilly had to retain her excitement as she couldn't wait, she had been collecting pokémon dolls ever since she was only a mareep and it was her life's dream to finally see how her favourite plush dolls were made. The red factory doors finally opened and instantly Lilly dashed right inside to the front reception counter where a blissy was standing "Whoa take it easy kiddo" Boris said as he politely prompted her to step aside "Sorry" Lilly blushed innocently "Good morning sir, are you guys here for the tour?" the blissy asked while she greeted them "You bet we are" Lilly said energetically before Boris could even answer. Boris grinned as he showed the blissy his invitation which she took from him and examined it carefully "Yup you're good to go" She smiled as she gave Boris and Lilly their passes "Right this way!" A Gallade ushered the crowd over in a singlefile lineup where the other pokemon followed behind and of course Boris and Lilly were the ones up front "This is where we design the dolls using our highly advanced computers, then we print them out using our 3D printers" the gallade spoke as the crowd walked around. Lilly was definitely amazed at the sight of the factory floor, there were all sorts of computer like machines and several mechanics were rushing from point A to point B getting their tasks done at the quickest time possible. They passed by several other rooms that had pokemon in labcoats examining what looked like a large pot of boiling pink liquid that had a strong tangy smell coming from it "And this here is our special concoction that we use to make the dolls" the gallade said "Um excuse me but, what exactly is the concoction for?" A glaceon asked raising her paw "Umm" the gallade thought for a minute "I really can't tell you that, it's classified information" he said as they moved on "Classified information" Lilly pondered, then what was the point of the tour showing them that if they couldn't explain what it was? Lilly was beginning to get suspicious. They continued on while being lectured about more computer based stuff and the certain machinery, they came across a room that had a line up of chutes that went around every direction of the room that would send wool stuffing to different locations which was a pretty interesting sight and Lilly was having alot of fun while still being skeptic about what she saw earlier. Twenty minutes had passed and the crowd finally stopped to a large room that had several giant shelves that had different types of plush dolls lined up on them, some were small just like most of them were and some were really huge and resembled the same size as Lilly which had her taken back a bit "That must be new" she thought maybe they were coming out with different sizes "Okay attention everyone!" The gallade called out for everyone's attention "The tour will be over in an hour so feel free to explore the factory at your own free will until the time being" the gallade said as he left to another room. Everyone went their separate ways to look at the different factory contraptions throughout the factory. "Hmm" Lilly looked at Boris "Do you mind if we split up?" she asked, after all Lilly would at least like to get a chance to explore on her own for a while. The pangoro smiled "Of course Lilly, but just don't wander too far" He told her. Lilly looked around the factory for a while and saw several things that had interested her but she wondered if there had been a part of the factory that she hadn't seen yet and sure enough she spotted a blue door that had a sign that said "Doll assembly" with her curiosity she peeked inside and saw a giant treadmill like assembly line with a ton of robotic arms that were at work. Lilly stepped inside and was suddenly grabbed by one of the robotic arms "Hey!" she shouted as she tried to struggle out of the machines metallic grip, she was lifted up and moved to what looked like a giant birdbath and she was immediately shoved into the warm water "What is this?" she splashed around while she tried to fight the robotic hands that were scrubing her fur with a sponge but to no avail she was then pulled out of the water and put in front of a giant industrial blowing fan that dried her off within seconds "What's going on!?" Lilly called out but the only thing that were present were the self working robot hands that had her in place. "Oof!" Lilly was suddenly placed onto a table where a red laser scanned her body and then the robotic hands came back with a onesie like suit that resembled an ampharos "I don't think I- Hey!" Lilly struggled some more as she was being dressed into the suit by the robot arms and then another arm came and shoved a canister in her mouth that was filled with what looked like the pink liquid from earlier, the liquid was then being poured down her throat and into her stomach causing Lilly to whimper, the liquid also had a rather strong unpleasant taste that was sort of like cough medicine. After that a pink pacifier was shoved into her mouth which was then tied around her head so it couldn't fall out "Mmmm?" Lilly tried to speak but the pacifier had her mouth filled completely that she couldn't even talk, a hood was pulled over her head covering her face as well but the mask had holes cut out for the eyes and her mouth which at least made her a bit relieved that she could see what was going on, she could feel the mask being sewn shut. Lilly looked around before being picked up and placed down next to a machine that had a large tank that was filled with cotton stuffing. Lilly didn't like where this was heading and began to whimper with her pacifier still in her mouth. She let out a muffled yelp as something cold was put into a pocket opening in the back of her suit which started filling her sewn suit up with cotton until her suit looked like a stuffed animal and she could no longer move her limbs either nor her head, she glanced down with her eyes and saw a sticker the had been stamped on her that said "life sized ampharos $50.99" Lilly finally began to realize something, she had just been converted to a life sized plush doll, "Does that mean the dolls I have are- Oh no" she whimpered again. The arms picked her up and placed her onto the conveyor belt that moved her to another room where a gardevoir and a machoke was standing "Well what do we have here?" The gardevoir said as she examined Lilly "Mmhm" she tried to speak but the gardevoir couldn't seem to hear her "Looks like you'll make a perfect sell for our company" she said cheerfully as she patted Lilly on the head. Lilly was picked up and placed into a large packing box and loaded onto a truck "Luckily with that special concoction she won't be going hungry anytime soon" the gardevoir said as the truck drove off. Boris was standing next to the exit door waiting for Lilly "Where could that ampharos be?" he wondered as he waited feeling worried, so far only a few pokemon had come back and most of them had been complaining about a missing friend "Sorry folks but the tours over" the same gallade from before ushering them outside "But I-" "Nope sorry, it's time for you to leave" the gallade interrupted as he quickly shut the doors behind them.

Back in a medium sized house in the pokemon city an umbreon was curled up on a couch while female delphox was in the kitchen taking a tray of cookies out of the oven, she quickly peeked over to see the young male umbreon awaken from his slumber "Did you have a nice nap, Kodi?" she asked. The umbreon blinked as he slowly got up "That smells good jasmine, what are you baking?" he asked noticing the fresh bakery like smell "I just made some cookies since there wasn't much for us to do" she replied. Kodi looked around "Um Jasmine, did Boris and Lilly get back yet?" he asked, Jasmine shook her head "Not that I know of, they've been gone for a while and it's almost dark" Kodi began to grow worried "That's strange, usually the tours end at 6 PM" he said. The phone app on the desktop computer in the other room suddenly started ringing "Hmm who could that be?" Kodi quickly walked over to the computer and reached up pressing the button with his paw and the worried face of a pangoro appeared on the screen "Boris? How's it going?" Kodi asked in concern "Kodie you need to come down to the factory quickly, somethings happened" Boris said urgently "Right, I'll be down there right away" he said as he switched off the PC and made his way toward the door "Jasmine I need you to come with me, Boris and Lilly might be in trouble" he said to the Delphox that had just finished putting the tinfoil over the tray of cookies "I'll be right behind you" she said as she followed him outside.

* * *

 **Alright! First chapter done and I hope you enjoyed the story, I'll add another chapter when I get the chance. And sorry if I made it so short :/**


End file.
